I'm here
by coderawrz
Summary: Gejeel holds a secret and Levy is the first to know! What will she do?Will she save the one she loves or let him end up in a dark abyss! LevyxGejeel This is my first fanfic, hope I wrote it good enough. Tell me what you guys think about it, thanks :D Rated T for swearing.


"AWH C'MON GEJEEL! IT'S ALMOST CLOSING TIME AND YOU JUST NOW PICK A FIGHT?"

The iron dragonslayer turned around and stood his ground. Staring with intense eyes.

"Yeah, problem?" he said in a ruff, strong voice. A voice came from the other side of the dragonslayer. "ITS FINE LEVY! JUS A LIL FIGHT, I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Levy payed no attention to Nastu. She was all too used to that tone from Gejeel, she wasn't afraid.

"Yeah I do, you think I'm yelling at you for the hell of it?" A slight of laughter escaped her mouth. Messing up the moment.

Gejeel stared at her, the red in her face and that warm, but intense stare. She looked funny to him. She wasn't normally all tense like this, but it was cute to him. He laughed to himself.

"Fine you win, shorty. Natsu, we take this back up on Tuesday. Got it, punk?"

Nastu gave an annoyed glanced at Gejeel but finally gave in to a smile. "Fine but I ain't going easy on you okay? "

"Yeah yeah, see you guys. Lets go shorty." He slipped his arm over her shoulder, and walked out the doors.

The gate to the "new" fairy tail closed with a bang in the crisp night. It had been 7 years since they last saw it, but they got used to the life back home again after the magic games. Levy and Gejeel have been dating for a 9 months, but seem like they are an old happy couple.

Levy griped harder on the iron dragon slayer's arm, it was a cold night much colder than usual. "Ah c'mon shrimp it ain't that cold." Levy looked up to see Gejeel smirking but also shivering. "Ahaha! Your one to talk, your shivering too. Not so mighty are you now, huh?" Gejeel turned away, trying not to let the bluenette see him blushing.

"Why you gotta be so damn cute" he muttered to himself.

Levy reached out and turned his cold, iron head and kissed him gently. "Ahhah! You don't have to hide it any more right? I mean c'mon, we are together aren't we?" She was beaming, just like a bright candle in a cave that had no end.

Gejeel stared straight into her eyes, those deep brown eyes that seem to pull him in. He truly loved her, even after that incediant with Phantom Lord. He was in her debt, she was his everything and he was content with his life.

"Hey Gejeel, so what do you want to do tomorrow? We get a day off so if you wanna-

Gejeel stopped in his tracks. He starred with a soft, sad look in his eyes. Levy's words faded out as he starred at a father and son walking through the alley way, smiling. It was like time stopped and he was staring at the happy family for hours, watching them laugh, smile, and hug. It was almost toture. He began to think about Me-

"HEY GEJEEL ARE YOU THERE?" He snapped out of it to find a short bluenette waving her hands in his face.

"Yeah sorry, shrimp. I was…..thinking" The strong, mighty iron dragon slayer looked at the family once more with regret and sadness. Levy hadn't seen this before. He has never acted like this before, and scared her right to the bone. She tightened her grip on his arm once more, "C'mon, we gotta get home. Its way cold."

Gejeel turned away from the alley and smiled at the solid script mage. "No need to think about it, not now. She might catch a cold." He thought to himself as he and Levy ran through the dark alleyway to his house.

Closing the door shut, Levy asked "Hey Gejeel. What happened back there? You seemed worried. Is very thing okay?"

Gejeel looked up from taking off his shoes, and stared at the floor for a minute before answering. "Uh. Well. I guess it would be a good time to tell you about me huh. Here, sit down on the bed, its sorta a long story" He said with an ackward smile.

The bluenette hung her coak on the black hanger and made her way to the bed. "What could he be thinking about? What does he mean by 'a good time to tell me about him'?"

She was concerned and Gejeel could see it in her eyes. He couldn't keep her in the dark for long, they are engaged after all. It wouldn't be fair for her if he didn't tell her about what shes about to get into.

He felt a warm, gentle hand on his strong shoulders. He faced the floor, so she wouldn't see the red in his face. "She's perfect. Just to cute, caring, and kind. I can't lose her, I just hope. She can accept me."

"Don't worry, babe. You can trust me, I'm here for you. Anytime, anywhere."

The iron dragonslayer grazed up to his fiancée, shining in the new moon light. "Now. I have to tell her now." He turned towards her, and spoke with a slight quiver.

"Metalicana told me- that, when I turn 23. I-I under go 'changes' and. I might….. never come back."


End file.
